Pain and Joy of Love
by Dante 101
Summary: A GgioxLisa oneshot! Read if you like one or both of these characters. Don't read if you hate one or both of these characters. Crack Pairing!


**A/N: **A/N: The idea for this pairing came from The Marshmello. She requested that I do it so I did. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N: **This pairing is crack. Don't read it if you hate one or both of these characters.

A/N: Flames are accepted.

**---------------**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ggio Vega groaned as he took a drink from his beer.

It had been a bad day for him so far. First Sun-Sun had dumped him because she had no longer felt anything for him and she had gotten together with Luppi instead. Then there was the attack on Las Noches by a group of Gillians and Adjuchas and all the fracción were told to eliminate them. Unfortunately he got knocked unconscious by one of the Adjuchas and he was taken off from the battlefield. Barragan or his majesty got furious with him and Ggio was treated to a long hour of lectures and shouts from him. Then Nirggre broke his bed and he had to take Ggio's bed instead and Ggio had lost an arm wrestling match to Avirama so he was kicked out of the headquarters as a result until he could beat him in an arm wrestling match.

So here he was right now, sitting at a bar in a local night club, drinking away until he could drink no more. He was wearing a black button up shirt that had the collar flipped up and matching pants along with a belt with a sliver buckle.

He had like three- no four beers? He couldn't tell, he had been here for so long and had so many beers that he'd lost count a long time ago.

He glanced around the area around himself. People we're making out or drinking and dancing. He didn't care about that. Having a few beers had calmed down his mood somewhat but not enough for these annoying idiots to stop bothering him. Several times a couple of girls had asked him to dance with them but he said no and added if they asked him again, then he would not be happy.

However, something had caught his eye. A person, no a female to be exact. She was sitting alone at a table in one of the corners. She was wearing a candy apple red top that left a large portion of her back exposed, along with a low cut, leather black miniskirt. She had raven black hair that was tied into two long pigtails, an oval shaped face, glasses, and blue eyes that looked red slightly. She was drinking what looked like tequila with an olive in it.

From his guess, Ggio could tell that this woman had a bad day. Slowly rising from the stool with a sigh, he picked up his glass up with one hand while giving his money to the bartender with the other and he walked over to where she sat.

Up to this point he had yet to be noticed by the dark haired beauty no more then five feet from his side and she had finally taken notice of him when he drew up a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey there..." said Ggio, his voice slurring from all the drinks he had so far.

"What?" the woman asked, her voice also slurry.

"I was just noticing that you look kinda upset. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to… concern yourself with." She said flatly.

"If my source is correct…, you're here for the same reason I'm here." Ggio said.

"And what reason is that…?" she said.

"Oh the fact that you had a bad day and that you're here drinking to get your grudges out." Ggio said and he couldn't resist a smirk of triumph as the woman's eyes wided slightly.

"Damn, looks like I'm not the only here with that reason after all." She muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm Ggio Vega…, what's yours?" he asked her.

"Lisa Yadomaru." She responded.

"So what happened to you? Your boyfriend dumped you or something?" Ggio asked and Lisa groaned in exasperation.

"Exactly. My boyfriend or _ex_boyfriend and I were dating one another for quite a while, everything was going great. But then this afternoon I walked in on him in bed with one of my best friends and it didn't take me long enough to find out that he was cheating on me for a couple of months with that _green haired_ _bitch_ . She spat out the last few words in anger and distaste, but it was partly from the drinks.

Ggio whistled.

"But you loved that."

Lisa gave a bitter laugh, but partly from the drinks but mostly out of anger.

"Well the least to say I'm heartbroken at the most, but then again later on I just might kill the both of them if I'm in the mood."

"Well my girlfriend dumped me today because she no longer felt anything for me and she got together with that androgynous bastard Luppi and I got into a few fights, both of which I lost so I'm here right now, drinking to get out my grudges."

"Sound like we both had quite a day." Mused Lisa.

"Yeah." Said Ggio.

"So what's the name of your…"

"_Sun-Sun_," Ggio growled flatly, the tone of his voice was calm, but at the same time dangerously quiet. Lisa nodded once sharply to show her exact understanding of the situation.

"Kensei." Ggio returned the gesture with one of his own as he raised his glass.

"To exes..." Lisa brought her glass up to meet his.

"... May they burn in hell forever." Clinking their glasses together, a bitter smile crossed both faces as they proceeded to drown their sorrows as one.

As the hours passed and midnight rolled around, both parties, now equally tips and drunk made their way to the exit and out into the cool night air using one another for support. It's amazing how a few drinks can change a person, in this case two people who to most seem quiet and reserved becoming practically giddy at the littlest thing. Using one another as a crutch, they made their way down the street, Using what logic was left to them, they decided it would be best if they both crashed at Lisa's place for the night considering that it was only a block away compared to Ggio's which resided in Hundo Mundo (although Lisa didn't know that), and that given their inhibited state, nether of them should be left to cope alone.

And so with that, both of then had disappeared into the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! I finally finished this! So there you have it, a crack pairing about the two. There might be more Ggio crack parings in the future if anybody requests them.


End file.
